It is not Beauty and The Beast
by Aomine Aoi
Summary: Suatu hari, Dietrich, ayah dari Paula, Maylene, dan Elizabeth bangkrut di tangan perusahaan Phantomhive. Sebagai gantinya, salah seorang dari ketiga putrinya harus jadi maid untuk Edward! Anak kedua pimpinan perusahaan! Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Warning : Trilingual, Perancis-Inggris-Indonesia. Terjemahan hanya untuk percakapan bahasa Perancis
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Yana Toboso

Genre :

Romance (again!) Drama, Humor (semoga ngga jayus! ( ื▿ ืʃƪ) )

Pairing :

Maylene x Edward (again! ( ื▿ ืʃƪ)

Udah ah, mereka aja yg dikasitau di awal. Pairing2 lain.. Hmm.. Nanti lihat saja, saya ngga suka spoiler!

Rated :

T! (Hayoo yang 13 tahun ke bawah jangan baca, ya... Review sih boleeh.. #ups)

Warning :

maybe Typo(s), OOC! Wahahah saya ini ratunya bikin fic OOC... ( ื▿ ืʃƪ)

Ini dari tadi emoticon-nya sama melulu yaww hehehe...

Lanjut warning :

OC. Ada nggak ya? Yah kita lihat saja nanti, soalnya Yuki kan anak labil, fufufu...

AU. AU itu apaan sih? O_o biasanya di warning org lain suka ada AU-nya.

Poligami. Yap. Di fic ini bakalan ada poligami. Liat aja ntar siapa yg banyak ceweknya itu..

Dietrich. Loh? Dietrich jadi warning? Ya... Di fic ini nanti ada si om Dietrich yang cuman muncul tiga halaman itu... Hehehe..

_It **isn't** Beauty and The Beast_

_A Kuroshitsuji Fanfic_

_Paris, 2012_

Malam bulan purnama hari ini adalah malam yang paling menyedihkanuntuk Maylene. Yap, malam ini, orangtua satu-satunya, Ayahnya, akan pergi ke London untuk urusan bisnis.

"Papa serius akan pergi ke London selama seminggu?" Tanya Maylene dengan nada khawatir.

"Papa, ciyus? Ciyus pa? Ahahahah! Manja banget sih lo, May. Udah gede, juga!" Paula, kakak perempuan Maylene menggodanya sambil menepuk punggungnya keras. Maylene mengaduh kesakitan dan mengelus-elus punggungnya, men-_deathglare _Paula. Sementara Elizabeth, adik Maylene, hanya tertawa-tawa kesenangan. Sebenarnya Lizzie-panggilan akrab Elizabeth-Kalau sedang tertawa itu manis sekali. Tapi, mengingat bahwa dirinyalah yang ditertawakan Lizzie, Maylene jadi sebal melihatnya.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian tidak boleh bertengkar terus. Nanti maman kalian sedih melihatnya dari surga, loh. Hiks." Dan Dietrich yang tadinya mau melerai putri-putrinya, malah jadi pundung di pojokan, mengingat ketiga almarhum istrinya.

WHAT?! KeTIGA almarhum ISTRInya? Tiga istri? Dietrich... (-)_(-)

"Baiklah, tapi papa harus cepat pulang, ya!" Maylene pun kembali tersenyum dan berusaha tegar menghadapi nasib. Kok kayaknya lebay banget ya. Dietrich kan cuman pergi seminggu. Hey, asal tahu saja kalian. Kalau Dietrich ga ada tuh si Maylene selaku anak tengah paling jelek, bakal disuruh-suruh jadi pembantu.

"Hm.. Kalau gitu papa bawakan oleh-oleh dari London, deh! Kalian mau ap..."

"Oleh-oleh? Aseeekkk! Bokaaap gue minta beliin cr*cs dong yg model ini!" Paula motong omongan Dietrich dgn ngga sopaannya sambil bawa-bawa brosur cr*cs. "yang ori ya! Awas kalo yang KW kaga boleh pulang!" Ancam Paula. Dietrich cuma berkeringat dingin.

"Kakak! Nggak sopan banget sih!" Maylene pun menegur Paula dan membuat Paula mencibir ke arahnya.

Giliran Lizzie beraksi, "Papa, aku minta B*rbie Fa*ryt*pia yang bisa terbang-terbang ituloh! Ya? Ya?" Lizzie mengeluarkan _puppy eyes no jutsu _dan membuat Dietrich _melting_. Ia pun mengangguk bahagia, dasar Dietrich.

"Lalu, kamu mau apa, May?" Tanya Dietrich yang masih terpesona akan jurus Lizzie.

Maylene pun tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah, pa. Yang penting papa pulang dengan selamat." Jawabnya khas anak berbakti. Bagus, mata Dietrich pun berkaca-kaca. Cengeng yah. *digampar Dietrich*

"May... Kalo kamu bukan anakku, sudah kujadikan istri dari dulu.. Uhuhuhu... Veux-tu m'épouser? (baca: veu tu m'epuse? Arti : maukah kau menikah denganku?-Bahasa Prancis-)" Tiba-tiba Dietrich langsung ngelamar Maylene dan ngeluarin sebuket bunga mawar merah kesukaan Maylene, yang gatau didapet dari mana yang jelas tiba-tiba udah "PLOP" aja di tangannya.

"M.. Mon pere.. C'est.. " Maylene malah _blushing_-ria dan menerima buket bunga itu dengan senang hati. Dietrich pun berlutut dan memegang tangan lembut Maylene.

"Je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais, Maylene! (Aku sayang kamu sampai seterusnya)" Tambah Dietrich dengan dramatisnya. Ah, pipi Maylene pun menghangat. Suasana pun menjadi.. Janggal?

Ingat, Dietrich tak lagi muda.

_"Papa! C'est PEDOFIL!" _Teriak Paula (akhirnya) yang menyadarkan kelakuan aneh bin ajaib buapaknya. Wajah Maylene masih memerah, malu, karena diikutsertakan dalam kelakuan aneh bapaknya, tapi sebenernya dia ketawa nista di dalem hati. Pret -_-.

Lizzie? Cuma jawdrop.

Oke, Dietrich balik ke posisi awal. Megang koper, siap keluar. Maylene, balik ke scene awal juga. Matanya berkaca-kaca sambil megang saputangan gitu, supaya pas Lizzie beler ngga ribet #ups,keceplosan#. Ya enggalah, saputangan tu buat ngusap ilernya Paula yang ketiduran gara-gara udah terlalu lelah melihat ke-pedofil-an bapaknya. YA ENGGAK GITU JUGA! BUAT AKTING NANGIS, LAH!

"Author, kamu ngga nyantai banget, sih!" Maylene menegur Yuki yang lagi ngawur ini.

" Alors, est-ce que je dois dire 'wow'? (baca: alor, esqeu zyeu dowa dir 'woow'? Arti : Terus, gue harus bilang *woow* gitu?)" Paula nyolot banget, dengan gaya remaja indonesia. Maylene pun mendecak kesal mendengar ocehan gaul kakak semata wayangnya itu.

Tapi, Dietrich malah jawab, lagi! "Oui! (Ya!)" Maylene pun memberi _death glare_ ke bapaknya yang pedofil itu.

"D'accord! (Oke!)" Jawab Paula dengan mantap, lalu terdengarlah lolongan (?) Panjang berbunyi 'wwooooowwww' sepanjang malam itu. Iyuwh, seram benar kan itu!

Lalu yang paling waras di antara mereka, Lizzie, mengantar bapaknya keluar rumah dan pergi ke bandara. Maylene juga ikutan, di belakang Lizzie. Kalo paula sih masih melolong di Gunung Olympus di Mars * author dilemparin ke black hole sama Paula*

Author pun melewati perjalanan panjang yang suram di black hole, keluar-keluar dari black hole, ternyata LONDON! Lumayan.. Trip gratis, hehehe... Dan author tiba-tiba ketemu sama Dietrich. Hem.. Rupanya, sejak kepergian Dietrich sudah berlalu waktu satu minggu. Berarti lewat black hole ke London ga praktis dong! Lama benar!

Dietrich sedang berada di zebra cross, deket lampu merah. Dia tampak sedang berbicara dengan seorang Scotland Yard, semacam polisi di inggris.

"Pouvez-vous m'aider? (baca: puve vu m'ede? Arti : Bisa tolong saya?) Je suis perdu! (baca: zyeu sui perdu! Arti : Saya tersesat!)" Oceh Dietrich dengan muka tegang dan panik. Bisa-bisanya dia nyasar di London. Eh, tunggu. Kok Oceh? Yaiya, Bagi si Scotland Yard ya bahasanya Dietrich abstrak banget. Prancis, gitu. Awalnya sih dia diem aja. Tapi lama-lama sebel juga dia kayak diteror ama Dietrich, soalnya daritadi seragamnya ditarik-tarikin, Dietrich kayak banci lampu merah, swear! (‾w‾) .

"What do you say, sir? I don't Understand, what do you mean?! Is it France languange?" Tanya Scotland Yard dengan bingung sambil garuk2 kulit kepala di balik topi. Padahal sambil nyari ketombe tuh.. Ihihihi..

Tapi, dasar Dietrich. Dia sama sekali nggak ngerti bahasa inggris, ternyata! Terus, nekat ke London pula! Ya allah... ini bocah.. -_-. Jadi.. Dia cuma bengong dan bertanya sekali lagi, membuat si Scotland Yard makin stress karena nggak ada terjemahan bahasa inggrisnya. Malah bahasa indonesia subtitlenya.

Kok nyambungnya ke subtitle -_- ? Maap, jayus.

Yak, selama author bengong, ternyata mereka udah bisa berkomunikasi dengan "bahasa tubuh" hehehe. Scotland Yard pun memanggil rekan SEJerAWATnya yang bisa berbahasa prancis. Dan ia dengan senang hati menunjukkan arah dari kertas yang dibawa-bawa Dietrich.

" Vous allez tout droit et tournez à droite ( baca: vu-z-alle tu droa e turne a droat. Arti : Kamu jalan lurus terus belok kanan)."

" Traversez la rue et Prenez la première rue à droite. (baca: traverse la ru prene la premier ru a droat. Arti : Sebrangi jalan, lalu ambil belokan kanan yang pertama)"

"tournez à gauche. C'est loin d'ici! (baca: turne a gosh, se loang d'isi. Arti : Belok kiri. Jauh dari sini!)"

Dan kalo sebenernya masih jauh sih ngapain ditunjukin yah.. Dietrich pun gubrak ala komik di tempat. Kalo jauh.. Berarti mau ga mau dia harus naik bus yak. Tapi..

"Je n'ai pas d'argent..." Gumam Dietrich dengan lemas, lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat dia jatuh. Menggamit kembali kopernya. Dan tak lupa berterima kasih kepada si Scotland Yard yang bisa berbahasa prancis.

"Merci beaucop, Monsieur."

"De rien"

Dan Dietrich pun berlalu dari hadapan kedua Scotland Yard, menuju Phantomhive's Manor House, tempat dia akan berbisnis sesuai ceritanya kepada para anak gadisnya seminggu yang lalu.

Hah? Seminggu yang lalu?

Kayaknya perjalanan dari Perancis ke Inggris ga selama itu juga deh. Terus.. Kalo dia belom nemu rumahnya Phantomhive, selama ini dia ngapain...

FLASHBACK : Setelah sampai di Inggris Dietrich ngapain aja..

1. Nemu restoran prancis, makan ratatouille (siang)

2. Pas afternoon tea, ketemu restoran yang nyediain paket afternoon tea sama cake set ala ratu. Mahalnya selangit.

3. Ikut lomba makan banyak kalkun panggang, kalah, suruh bayar semua makanan.

Dan beberapa event makan lainnya.

Ternyata dia sibuk makan ya, makanya ngga ketemu-ketemu rumahnya Phantomhive.

Dan alhamdulillah, karena kebaikan author (sebenernya sih karena ga tahan mengetik kebodohan-baca:ke-OOC-an-Dietrich) si Dietrich udah sampai di gerbang Manor House. Gede banget, dari gerbangnya aja udah gede banget. Apalagi dalemnya yak, wooouww, rumahnya Pak Soeharto cuma seluas kamar pembantunya Phantomhive, kali.. (Lebay)

Oke, melihat semua kemewahan dari sudut kecil di gerbang itu aja udah bikin Dietrich _awkward _setengah mati. Harus masuk, tapi kalo masuk... Takut diusir. Lagian dia nggak bisa bahasa inggris juga, sih. Tapi harus masuk! Karena kalo nggak, sia-sia semua waktu yang telah ia buang untuk ke London.

Lucky punch! Ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang pucat yang keluar dari gerbang gede itu! Pemuda itu memakai kaos putih lengan tiga per empat bergambar salah satu karakter anime Bleach, Toushirou Hitsugaya, yang sedang menghunuskan pedangnya. Lalu, jeans biru gelap panjang. Levi's. Tampilan kayak gini, mungkin aja tukang kebun Phantomhive? Pikir Dietrich.

Dan Yuki pun menendang Dietrich ampe muntaber.

Pemuda itu menghampiri Dietrich yang sedang muntah, "Sir! Sir!" Nada suaranya terdengar panik. Mungkin dia pikir Dietrich muntah saking senengnya ngeliat wajah gantengnya? Ya enggaklah. "Are you sick? Stop! Stop! You can do it in my bathroom, not my gate!" Lanjut si pemuda kece itu sambil memapah Dietrich masuk melewati gerbang Phantomhive. Hmmmh.. Terlihat seringai licik Dietrich di tengah muka pucatnya. Rupanya dia seneng ya dibuat muntaber sama Yuki. Awas lo Dietrich!

Dan sampailah mereka di kamar mandi Phantomhive. Nggak tau gimana caranya, yang jelas tau-tau si pemuda (yang dipikir Dietrich) tukang kebun itu bisa punya akses ke dalem rumah mewah Phantomhive. Juga ke kamar mandinya yang keren abis.

Dietrich muntah sepuasnya, membuat pesona alat-alat kamar mandi itu hilang. Ueks!

Beberapa menit kemudian, Dietrich selesai muntah. Dia pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu menghampirinya dengan panik. "Sir, are you OK? Why you 'do this activity'," Pemuda itu memberikan tanda kutip dengan tangannya, "on my gate?" Tanyanya panik.

Dietrich cuma bengong, dalam benaknya ia berkata, ngomong apaan sih nih anak.. Kumur-kumur?

"Sir? Hey! Or.. You do it cause you're.. Pregnant, eh?" Tanya si pemuda itu dengan sangat ngawurnya. Ya dia sendiri juga nggak yakin dengan pertanyaannya sih. Tapi karena nggak ngerti ya Dietrich cengo aja.

Gawatnya, ke-cengo-an Dietrich disalahartikan oleh pemuda itu. Dia pikir Dietrich cengo gara-gara shock karena dia mengetahui rahasia soal 'pregnant' itu.

"Dafuq! So, it's true, Mr... Emm.. What's your name?" Tanya Pemuda itu dengan gaulnya. Tapi tetep aja Dietrich nggak ngerti.

Cuma, kali ini dia angkat suara. "Pardon? (Maaf-Bahasa Perancis-)"

Dan si pemuda itu terperanjat mendengar pertanyaan Dietrich. Jadi.. Orang ini sepertinya orang Perancis. Tapi kok mukanya Jerman gitu ya, bodo ah!

"A.. A.. Monsieur, Pa.. Pardon. Tu t'appelle comment? (Tu tapel komong? Arti : siapa nama anda?)"

Gantian, Dietrich yang menebar senyum pepsodent karena akhirnya ada yang ngomong nggak sambil kumur-kumur British. "Je m'appelle Dietrich. Et tous? (Zheu mapel Dietrich. E toa? Arti : Nama saya Dietrich. Dan kamu?)"

"Je m'appelle Edward. Edward Middleford, or.. You can mention it, just Midford." Kosa kata pemuda kece yang ternyata namanya Edward itu yang menyampur dengan bahasa inggris membuat dahi Dietrich berkedut.

Edward sadar dan segera men-_translate_-nya ke bahasa perancis. Dia sudah biasa berbahasa inggris rupanya.

"Kenapa kamu bisa bahasa Perancis? Tampaknya semua orang di kota ini malah tidak ada yang mengerti sedikitpun ucapanku. Oh, kecuali Pardon." Tanya Dietrich, sambil berjalan keluar rumah bersama Edward. Oh, tentu ceritanya dia ngomongnya pake bahasa Perancis ya. Yuki nggak bisa kalo udah yang susah-susah (_ _)b.

"Un.. Sebenarnya ibu saya orang Perancis jadi saya bisa berbahasa Perancis. Banyak juga kok orang di kota ini yang bisa berbahasa Perancis. Dan.. Ah ya! Anda bisa pulang sekarang, monsieur." Edward mengusir Dietrich dengan halus, ketika mereka sudah sampai di gerbang mewah Phantomhive. Terlihat beberapa orang dengan pakaian petugas kebersihan sedang membereskan muntahan Dietrich. Dietrich _ilfeel_ sendiri ngeliatnya.

Tapi, dia teringat akan tujuannya ke Manor House Phantomhive.

"Hei! Oh ya aku punya urusan dengan Vincent Phantomhive, nak tukang kebun!"Cerocos Dietrich dengan dodolnya.

Dan membuat Edward membelalak seketika. Apa katanya tadi? Nak tukang kebun?

"Hm.. Jadi? Kau Monsieur Dietrich yang harusnya berbisnis dengan Papa seminggu yang lalu, ya? Baik, ayo temui Papa. Mumpung dia lagi punya waktu." Edward pun masuk kembali ke dalan rumahnya, dan meminta Dietrich mengikutinya.

Tapi, Dietrich sedang shock dengan latar belakang petirnya, yang kaget karena orang yang dia katain tukang kebun itu adalah anaknya Vincent.

_ _It isn't Beauty and the Beast __

Halo lagi, Readers. Ketemu lagi dengan Yuki. Nah, sekarang si Dietrich lagi _sweatdrop_ di depan pintu ruang kerjanya Vincent. Dia entah kenapa merasa grogi bertemu dengan pimpinan perusahaan Phantomhive yang udah mendunia itu.

Tok Tok

Edward pun mengetuk pintu dan berbicara kepada Vincent dari luar.

"Papa, I'm Edward. I'm carrying your bussines partner, Monsieur Dietrich. You're Here, aren't you?"

Hening.

Dietrich melihat sedikit kerutan tidak suka di dahi Edward, sebelum akhirnya Edward membuka pintu ruang kerja yang tak terkunci itu.

Blam!

Krik.

Kosong.

"Que?! Merde! (Ke?! Merd! Arti : Apa?! Sial!)" Saking kesalnya, Edward sampai tidak sadar mengoceh dalam bahasa Perancis. Dan parahnya, Dietrich ngerti apa yang dia ucapin. Heh, sabar aja Ed, kalo si Dietrich mengecap lo sebagai anak Perancis yang kasar.

"Ok, we'll go to my brother's room. Director's chairs is His if Papa isn't here, tch. Il est Agni, Agni.. Err.. Phantomhive... (Ille Agni. Arti : Dia Agni)." Sebenarnya Edward tidak suka berbicara soal Agni, tapi ia tanpa sadar udah menyerocos dengan bahasa Inggris kecuali yang 'Il est Agni', jadi dia harus mengulangnya dalam bahasa Perancis agar Dietrich mengerti.

Semua tentang bahasa ini rumit ya.

Trilingual nih. Inggris, Perancis, sama bahasa Indonesia gaul.

Skip perjalanan Dietrich dan Edward, dan tau-tau mereka udah sampe aja di depan ruangan kakaknya Edward, Agni. Edward nggak pake basa-basi, langsung ngebuka itu pintu ruangan itu dengan kasar, membuat sesosok pria tampan yang ada di dalamnya kaget. Dietrich pun mengikuti Edward masuk dengan takut-takut.

"What are you doing here, Ed? Please do not it again! And.. Who is he?" Tanya Agni dengan logat yang nggak ada british-britishnya. Dietrich bingung melihat pemuda berkulit gelap bernama Agni itu. Dia orang Inggris, kan? Tapi lebih mirip orang india. Apa dia anglo-indian ya?

"Uhm. Monsieur.. Err.. Agni. Quelle est ta nasionalite? (Kele ta nasionalite? Arti : Apa kebangsaanmu?)" Tanya Dietrich langsung, yang nggak pikir-pikir dulu sebelum nanya. Walhasil, Agni cengo karena nggak ngerti si Dietrich ngomong apaan, dan cuma bisa ngelirik-lirik adeknya. Sementara yang dilirik Agni menghela nafas dan menepuk jidatnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"He said that What's your nation? Wait.. Wait.. I'll answered it." Edward menerjemahkannya ke bahasa inggris dan membalas pertanyaan Dietrich, "Il a Inde, Monsieur. Et je suis français-anglois. (Dia berbangsa india, tuan. Dan saya berbangsa Perancis-Inggris)"

Dietrich pun manggut-manggut. Sebenernya dia lagi kepo dan pengen menanyakan lagi kenapa kakaknya Edward bisa beda bangsa gitu? Dan, mereka nggak ada mirip-miripnya lagi.

Tapi firasatnya sudah membakar kepo itu hidup-hidup.

"So.. Hm.. Monsieur Dietrich? What are you doing here?" Tanya Agni.

Edward menerjemahkan, "Q'est que est-ce tu fais? (Kes ke tu fe?)"

"Saya diminta oleh Sir Vincent untuk menjalin kerjasama bisnis dengan perusahaan saya, D compagnie." Jawab Dietrich dengan.. Eng... Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar? Ya enggaklah, kan ini ceritanya dia ngomong pake bahasa Perancis. Tak lupa Edward menerjemahkannya ke Bahasa Inggris untuk kakaknya sambil merutuki dalam hati kenapa kakaknya nggak bisa bahasa Perancis. Padahal dia pimpinan perusahaan.

Nah, seterusnya, kalo Agni yang ngomong itu pake bahasa Inggris ceritanya. Kalo Dietrich yang ngomong itu pake bahasa Perancis ceritanya. Jangan tanya kenapa mereka bisa saling ngerti. Tentu karena terjemahan dari Edward.

"Bukankah di perjanjian dengan D compagnie," Agni agak aneh mengucapnya dengan logat Indianya. "Harusnya terjadi seminggu yang lalu? Saat itu Dad masih ada di London..."

Dietrich tewas seketika.

"Err... Sebenarnya saya tersesat begitu sampai di London." Aku Dietrich jujur. Sebenarnya juga, Edward maupun Agni nggak ada yang percaya sama alasan Dietrich, meskipun itu benar. Kalo dipikir emang nggak logis, sih. Tapi fic Yuki yang mana, sih, yang logis?

"Hmm... Begitu. Tapi, maaf Monsieur. Karena sudah lewat dari tiga hari, terlebih Dad juga sudah tidak di London, maka perjanjian ini dibatalkan." Tegas Agni.

Dietrich tewas seketika season 2 pas selesai denger terjemahannya Edward.

Kali ini ia agak limbung, dan jatuh terduduk dengan dramatisnya. Edward berusaha mendudukkannya di kursi, tapi dompet Dietrich jatuh. Ia pun memungutnya lalu mengembalikannya pada Dietrich yang masih membeku di kursi. Barangkali Bankai baru Hitsugaya bisa menembus kaos dan mengenai Dietrich?

Sekilas, Edward melihat foto 2 gadis cantik-sebenarnya ada 3 gadis dalam foto itu, tapi yang satu lagi itu terlalu sederhana atau kata tepatnya untuk bangsawan seperti Edward adalah kumuh-di dalam dompet Dietrich. Hmm.. Boleh juga, pikirnya.

"Lalu, karena batal, maka yang membatalkan berhak menentukan sanksi kepada pihak D compagnie. Dad bilang dia akan menarik kembali semua biaya transportasi dan lain-lain yang sudah diberikan kepada anda sebanyak tiga kali lipat," Agni mengambil nafas dengan mantap, " Lalu.. Sanksi dari saya adalah.."

"Attendez! (Tunggu!)"

"What?" Tanya Agni dengan tenang.

"Ma chere fille, Paula, tidak mengatakan ada hal seperti itu dalam perjanjian." Protes Dietrich dengan gusar. Apa-apaan perjanjian macam ini?

"Coba aja translate isi perjanjian itu ke Bahasa Perancis. Nih, Alfa Link!" Agni memberikan alfalink ke Dietrich dengan sopan. Tenang, dia tau cara pakenya kok.

Dietrich baru akan membuka penutupnya ketika Agni berkata, "Tentu saja alfa link ini termasuk yang diganti tiga kali lipat." Tegas Agni. Dietrich pun segera melempar kembali alfa link itu, dan meminta Edward menerjemahkan.

Bla bla bla bla bla

Dan ternyata benar seperti apa yang dikatakan Agni. Isi perjanjiannya memang seperti itu, dan Dietrich percaya kalau Edward tidak bohong.

"Kalau begini! Perusahaan saya bisa hancur! D Compagnie bisa hancur! Hiks!" Dietrich mulai menangis sendu meratapi nasibnya yang bangkrut di tangan kekejaman Vincent (Ooow...). Agni jadi tak tega untuk memberi sanksi lagi dari dia, tapi peraturannya..

Edward tiba-tiba angkat suara, mengemukakan pendapatnya sendiri. Bilingual tentunya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengirim salah satu putrimu untuk bekerja di sini sebagai pelayan? Aku akan membujuk Papa untuk membatalkan hal itu.. Atau tepatnya meringankan soal perjanjian itu, tanpa kali lipat. Hanya pengembalian biaya transportasi." Usul Edward. Agni agak _awkward _mendengar adiknya punya usul begitu. Kesannya kok kayak perdagangan manusia gitu ya. Oke, lebay. Tapi lumayanlah punya maid baru. Maid di Manor House Phantomhive ini nggak banyak.

Dietrich tidak punya pilihan lain. Dan ia pun mengiyakan usul Edward.

_ 継続するには _

Haloo Minna-san! Yuki balik lagi dengan May X Edward nih.. Pair favorit Yuki...! Dan lagi-lagi multichapter! Tapi kayaknya yang ini bakal panjang.

Oiya di chap ini emang belom kerasa ya romance-nya. Pardon... (˘̩̩̩⌣˘̩̩̩)

Dan.. Mohon maklum ya, Yuki itu _rookie _dalam bahasa Perancis dan Inggris. Jadi trilingual ini sekalian buat latihan.. ̴̴̴̴̴͡ .̮ Ơ̴͡ .Kalo ada yang salah, kritik Yuki di kotak review ya... (•̯͡⌣ •̯͡)

Sampai jumpa di chap.2! Yuki mungkin bakal lama update karena tgl 1 nanti ada UTS!

Au revoir.. Bonne nuit!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER :

Yana Toboso

Genre :

Romance (Always.. =v=), Drama (Of Course.. =v=), Humor (Maybe)

Rate :

T+

Warning :

Out of Character.

Menggunakan tiga sudut pandang, Maylene POV, Edward POV, dan Normal POV alias sudut pandang orang ketiga serba tahu.

Jayus dan Garing berkeliaran di sepanjang fict ini.

**It Is not Beauty and The Beast**

_**Sasaki Yuki present **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Maylene's POV**

Halo, aku Maylene. Ya, kalian pasti sudah tau. Sekarang, aku sedang berada di kediaman keluarga Phantomhive di London. Mmmm... Pasti kalian bingung, aku yang ada di Paris tiba-tiba bisa berada di sini.

Ingat chapter lalu, ya ini semua salah bokap gue.

Tau ah sekali-sekali OOC saking keselnya boleh kali.

Iya, sekarang aku maid di sini. Baru aja masuk dan sekarang lagi mencoba-coba maid outfit. Argh, rumahnya bagus banget sih, Phantomhive!—ganyambung

Tiba-tiba Monsieur—menyebalkan banget manggilnya gini—Edward datang ke ruangan tempat milih gaun maid ini. Muka congkaknya itu loh, nyebelin abis. Dia masuk dengan santai dan menghampiriku sambil mengangkat wajahnya. Dasar bangsawan!

"_Salut! _Gimana, udah nemuin baju yang cocok, _ma maid?" _Sapanya dengan bahasa perancis (iya, Yuki nulisnya setengah-setengah kan ga ngerti semuaaa...). Dia pun merebut baju maid yang ada di tanganku dan merentangkannya. Melihatnya.

"_C'est magnifique! _Emang kamu bagusnya pake yang panjang-panjang aja, toh kalo pake yang mini juga ga bikin gue bernafsu, " Dan setelah dia ngomong begitu, dia balikin itu baju sambil ketawa-tawa.

Keren. Dia lebih menyebalkan dari pada kedua kakak adikku yang suka nyuruh-nyuruh itu.

.

.

.

Nah, sekarang dimulailah hari-hari baruku sebagai maid di keluarga Phantomhive. Sebelumnya aku sudah mengenal para majikan yang notabene terkenal seantero London. Monsieur (Oh ayolah, dimanapun aku ini tetap orang prancis) Agni Phantomhive, putra pertama Vincent Phantomhive dari istri pertamanya, Mina Phantomhive. Keturunan Inggris-India tapi kayaknya lebih ke India deh. Menjadi pimpinan Phantomhive di Inggris apabila Vincent sedang di luar negeri.

Putra kedua dari istri kedua Vincent, Monsieur Edward Phantomhive—majikan gue. Dia pernah marah—ngambek kali—pas aku panggil dia dengan nama itu pertama kali ketemu. Ternyata dia lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama keluarga Midford jika di rumah, nama keluarga ibunya. Keturunan Inggris-Perancis tapi jiwanya kesatria Inggris—tapi berkomunikasi denganku pake bahasa perancis sih.. Serba bisa, tapi nasib nggak mendukung. Bapaknya lebih percaya sama Agni dan lebih sayang sama adeknya, Ciel.

Ciel Phantomhive, putra Vincent yang paling cerdas dan manja dari istri ketiga, Rachel Phantomhive. Anak ini baru empat belas tahun tapi kerjaannya ngemil mulu... Dia nggak punya maid, tapi punya butler yang suka bikinin gateau chocolate buat dia. Nggak, dia sama sekali ga gendut. Kurus banget, tapi imut. Pinternya? Semua game dan teknologi keluaran perusahaan Phantomhive ternyata idenya dia! Mau juga dong kalo gitu tiap hari makan gateau chocolate!

Istrinya banyak banget ya? Beda kebangsaan semua lagi, -cantik banget, anak bangsawan semua. Kalo Monsieur Vincentnya sendiri aku lihat dari fotonya yang besar banget yang ada di rumahnya. Cakep, oke. Tapi sayang banget, saya nggak minat sama om om.

Yap! Semangat Maylene! Hari ini hari pertama aku melayani monsieur Edward, majikanku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa harus dia sih yang aku layani?! Masih mending Monsieur Agni deh, kayaknya. Dia kelihatan nggak sombong dan baik banget...

"Maylene, _par ici!_" Beuh, itu dia suara ningrat tuanku seorang kapiten.

"_Pourquoi, Monsieur?" _Aku pun menghampiri Edward yang sedang duduk santai di ruang kerja.

"Bereskan kamarku, ya. Dari tadi aku kepikiran, padahal masih ada banyak kerjaan. Jadi, bereskan kamarku ya, _S'il tu plait_?" Pintanya dengan wajah datar. Kaget juga aku, karena dia menggunakan kata tolong untuk memerintah pelayan sepertiku.

"_D.. D'accord Monsieur.." _Aku pun berlalu dari pandangan Edward sampai akhirnya aku lupa suatu hal,

Kamarnya Edward yang mana deh? Perasaan banyak banget kan kamar di rumah segede ini?

Di tengah kebingungan ini, tiba-tiba tuhan mengirimkan seorang malaikat untukku. Butlernya Monsieur Ciel, Sebastian Michaelis. Ya tuhan... cakep banget sih diaa... Sempurna banget pula...

"_Pp.. pardon.. Sebastien.. vous savez ou est Monsieur Edward la chamber?" _Tanyaku kepada Sebastian dengan hati-hati. Sebastian menahan tawanya dan berkata, "Lucu juga ya mendengarkanmu mengucapkan namaku dengan aksen prancis, 'sebastiong'" Mukaku pun bersemu merah karena malu. Habis, aku kan tidak mm.. lebih tepatnya belum bisa bahasa Inggris.

"_Ah, pardon Maylene, d'ici vous allez tout droit, tournez a gauche, prenez la premiere rue. Monsieur Edward la chamber est a votre gauche." _Jawabnya dengan bahasa perancis dengan lancar dan aksen sempurna, persis Edward.

Aku tersenyum manis ke arahnya, "_Merci beaucoup, Sebastien!" _Lalu segera berlalu darinya agar tidak ketahuan kalau mukaku sekarang sedang memerah banget!

"Maylene," Aku pun menoleh karena Sebastian memanggil namaku, lalu dia tersenyum padaku, "_Bon travail!" _Aku pun membalas senyumnya lalu cepat-cepat berlari dari tempat itu, di depan ruang kerja Monsieur Edward.

Jantungku sekarang sedang berdetak sangat cepat...

.

.

.

**Edward's POV**

Fuaaah! Akhirnya selesai juga tumpukan kerjaan ini! Aku baru saja menginjak umur 18 tahun dan dituntut untuk menyelesaikan berkas-berkas perusahaan begini. Tapi, demi mengalahkan kakak, aku harus belajar lebih giat dan lebih lagi! Aku harus bisa menjadi pimpinan perusahaan ini dan membuat ibuku bangga!

Tapi, memang yang namanya saham, investasi dan bla bla bla itu memang bukan kerjaanku ya. Hih, capek banget otakku. Aku sih jagonya main fisik. Jadi, sekarang aku mau menyegarkan otot-otot tubuhku dengan bermain pedang! _Voila! _Ini dia olahraga kesukaanku. Aku paling jago di bidang ini. Tapi, hal ini tidak membuat ayah berpaling padaku dan membanggakanku, sih. Uh!

Oh iya! Kamar belum diberesin! Tapi kan ada Maylene, maid baruku itu. Maid berkuncir dua dan berkacamata itu kelihatannya bisa diandalkan. Entah kenapa aku selalu punya firasat baik pada orang yang memakai kacamata. Apalagi gadis ini dulunya bangsawan kan, masa iya dia nggak bisa merhatiin kebersihan? Tapi suatu keraguan itu sebaiknya dibuktikan, kan? Ayo deh cek kamar dulu.

CKLEK

Kutemukan seorang putri di atas ranjangku.

Eh, bukan deng, bukaan! Ternyata setelah kudekati, dia itu Maylene!

Terus ngapain pelayan seperti dia tidur siang dengan anggunnya di atas ranjangku?! Emm.? Anggun? Erh, iya aku agak sedikit merasa dia sekarang... yaudahlah ya nggak usah dibahas! Intinya, sekarang aku melihatnya sedang tidur di atas ranjang empukku sambil tersenyum.. iya, iya manis... Rambut merahnya digerai dan tentu saja kacamatanya dilepas.

Biarpun memakai seragam pelayan, entah kenapa aku merasa kalau dia itu seharusnya seorang putri. Putri kesatria yang bisa melindungi rakyatnya. Keren.

Tanpa sadar, tubuhku bergerak sendiri mendekatinya. Dilihat dari dekat, entah kenapa makin membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kamu... benar-benar seperti putri yang tengah tertidur..."

.

.

.

**Maylene's POV**

Aku, baru saja ditukar dengan keselamatan ayahku. Ayahku bilang aku baru saja ditinggalkan di dalam kastil yang gelap ini karena seorang monster memintaku tinggal di sini. Entah kenapa aku merelakan diriku untuk menggantikan ayahku.

Kastil ini gelap, aku tidak dapat melihat apapun.

Tapi, aku bisa berjalan di sini. Aku bisa berkeliling kastil ini. Aku merasa takut tapi aku terus berjalan. Aku lapar, aku bisa menemukan makanan dan makan dengan santainya, padahal di sekitarku gelap.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan ada seseorang di dekatku—sepertinya itu monsternya—dan aku bisa merasakan nafasnya sangat dekat denganku, lalu dia berbisik...

"Kamu benar-benar seperti putri yang tengah tertidur..."

Dan...

"Hah!"

Oke, soal monster dan gelap itu cuma mimpi.

Tapi aku nggak nyangka justru pas monsternya itu malah jadi si Edward. Serius ini mirip sama beauty and the beast jadinya. Iya kali monster itu bisa berubah jadi cakep gini.

Kulihat reaksi Edward setelah aku bangun dari mimpiku,

Fix banget mukanya merah dan dia salting.

.

.

.

**Edward's POV**

"Gue gak pernah sedeket itu sama cewek! Jangan kegeeran ya!" Teriakku ketika aku ketahuan memerhatikan Maylene yang sedang tidur. Cih, maid itu malah senyum cengar-cengir lagi. Senang banget ya liat majikannya salah tingkah begini?!

"_Alors, Qu'est-ce que tu fais, __**ma maid?**__" _Aku memberi penekanan pada kata pelayan perempuanku. Huh, akhirnya aku bisa membalikkan keadaan!

"Eee... _Je suis.. faire le lit! _Ya! _Faire le lit, _ehehe..." Lalu dia pun berpura-pura membereskan kasurku yang memang sedikit berantakan gara-gara dia tiduri (em.. bukan berarti Maylene tidurnya ga bisa diem tapi emang Edward juga sih yang terlalu prefeksionis : _l'auteur_).

Aku pun duduk di kursi santai yang menghadap ke arah luar jendela. Hangatnya hari ini... Aku jadi ingin bersantai sekali-sekali...

"_il fait beau..." _Tiba-tiba Maylene ikut nimbrung di belakang kursiku sambil memandang ke arah luar ruangan juga. Hmm.. Iya sih aku setuju, tapi buat mengiyakan itu rasanya gengsi banget ya, "_Ca m'est egale,"_

Maylene menatapku tidak suka.

"Oh. Kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu. Saya harus menyiapkan makan malam." Ia pun menjauh dari sisiku, dan entah kenapa, secara refleks aku menahannya dengan tanganku.

"Uh? Ad.. Ada apa tuan... memegang tangan saya?" Tanyanya gugup. Eh? Eh? Iya aku juga bingung kenapa megang tangan Maylene?! Alhasil aku cuma bengong di tempat.

"_Monsieur?" _Ulangnya sekali lagi.

"_N.. Non... _Eh.. Emmm..."

Seperti menjawab kegalauanku yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak sadar, Maylene tersenyum dan mengambil kursi kecil. Ia letakkan kursi itu tepat di sampingku lalu ia duduk di situ.

"_Je t'accompagne, monsieur. Vous as l'air fatigue. Repose-toi!_" Bisiknya sambil memandang keluar jendela. Menikmati keindahan alam.

Hmm.. Sebenarnya tidak sopan seorang pelayan duduk sejajar tuannya tapi entah kenapa aku tidak ingin mengungkit-ungkitnya. Padahal aku orang yang menjunjung tinggi hal seperti itu.

"Maylene.. Sepertinya di luar sana menyenangkan." Aku menerawang ke arah halaman rumahku.

"He? Apa maksud tuan?"

"Bisa bermain sesekali di luar mungkin menyenangkan. Jalan-jalan sama teman. Nonton. Makan-makan." Gumamku.

Dapat kudengar Maylene menghela nafas. "_Oui. J'__é__coute bien. _Aku juga tidak pernah ke sana soalnya,"

"Bukannya kamu sebelumnya cuma gadis biasa, ya? Tidak pernah ke bioskop? Tidak mungkin di Perancis tidak ada bioskop."Yah, bagaimanapun juga aku ini kan pernah ke kampung halamanku sendiri."

"Ada, sih. Cuma kan keluargaku bukan keluarga yang kaya juga. Apalagi _maman—_ketiganya-tiganya—sudah tiada jadi harus aku yang mengurus rumah selagi papa bekerja."

"Bukankah kamu punya dua saudara perempuan?" Tanyaku dengan heran.

"Iya.. Mereka berdua cantik-cantik tapi... mereka tidak mau membantu pekerjaan rumah. Yah kerjaan mereka hanya senang-senang saja." Jawabnya dengan muram. Berat juga ya kehidupannya. Ibukudan kedua _maman _tiriku juga sudah lama tidak pulang ke Inggris—Kalau ibuku sih ke Perancis—tapi kehidupanku tidak seberat itu. Orang kaya sih, ya.

Aku pun bangkit dari kursiku lalu mengusap-usap rambutnya, "Kupikir jadi orang yang biasa-biasa saja sepertimu menyenangkan. Ternyata setiap orang memang memiliki masalah masing-masing, ya. Hahaha"

Sing...

_It's awkward moment..._

Dan tanganku masih terus mengusap rambutnya sampai

"Tuan Edward! Makan malam sudah—sedang apa anda di situ?"

Sebastian datang.

.

.

.

**Maylene's POV**

Sebastian datang. Aku dan _Monsieur _Edward dalam posisi seperti ini.

HUAAA!

"Eh.. eh.. ini.. aku cuma menemukan kutu di rambut Maylene, mana tadi kutunya ngilang..?" Ia pun mencari alibi dengan mengacak-acak rambutku, seakan mencari kutu. Enak saja, aku tidak punya kutu, tahu!

Sebastian tersenyum—oh sungguh dia sangat tampan!—tapi kali ini senyumnya tidak membuatku terpesona karena aku merasakan firasat tidak enak dari senyumnya.

"Tapi sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam, tuan. Lebih baik anda segera cuci tangan agar kutu Maylene tidak mengganggu tuan" Kurang ajar si Sebastian -_- udah dibilangin aku gak punya kutu! "Atau, anda mau mengganti maid anda agar anda tidak terkena ku.."

"Tidak! Tidak usah! Baik, aku akan segera cuci tangan dan Maylene akan membantuku jadi tolong segera pergi, Sebastian." Usir Edward dengan _deathglare_-nya. Dengan hormat, Sebastian membungkuk lalu pergi dari kamar Edward.

Ia menghela nafas lega, "Yang tadi itu nyaris saja..." Lalu bergegas ke wastafel dan mencuci tangannya.

"Alasan yang jelek. Aku tidak punya kutu, tahu! Huh! Jeleklah sudah _image_-ku di mata Sebastian!" Dapat kulihat di cermin, Edward yang sedang cuci tangan itu menahan tawanya.

"_Pardon..._ Habis tiba-tiba dia masuk seperti itu. Hei, jangan-jangan kamu menyukai Sebastian, ya?" Deg! Usil banget sih majikanku ini! Ngapain coba dia tanya-tanya? Uh, wajahku memerah kan jadinya!

Dia tersenyum melihat wajahku yang memerah, "Lupakan saja, May. Hampir semua maid di sini menyukainya, tahu? Lagipula dedikasinya sebagai _butler _kepada Ciel itu sangat tinggi, jadi, tidak mungkin dia menikah." Uuh.. Kalau dilihat-lihat itu benar juga, sih...

Setelah itu, kami pun pergi ke ruang makan.

WOW.

Itu doang yang bisa kukatakan ketika melihat beraneka ragam makanan terhidang di meja makan Phantomhive.

"Oi, oi, May, kamu jangan ngiler di sini dong. Maid itu abis kami makan, makannya di dapur. Masih ada kok di dapur, kayaknya sih." Bisik Edward sambil mencubit lenganku yang ada di sampingnya ini. Oh, eh, tanpa sadar aku nyaris mengeluarkan iler -_- Iya iya baiklah aku akan menyantap _foie grass _yang disantap Edward ini nanti ya, uhm wanginya dekaaat sekali... rasanya aku lapaar... dan...

"Maylene!" Ah! Apa? Tiba-tiba Sebastian membentakku?

"Uhm, aku selesai. Terima kasih banyak hidangannya." Dengan sigap, Edward menyudahi makannya dan menggamit lenganku, menyeretku pergi dari ruang makan itu.

Apa? Ada apa sih?

Edward mengajakku ke dapur.

"Cepat ambil makananmu, sana! Terus bawa ke kamarku! Sini kuajari kau tata krama keluargaku!" Dia mendorongku masuk ke dapur. Uh? Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti ada apa tapi kuturuti saja perintahnya. Kuambil makananku yang rupanya sudah ditandai koki. Kujelaskan padanya bahwa tuanku sudah selesai makan dan aku bisa makan sekarang.

Jadi, disinilah aku. Di kamar Edward, berdua, em salah, maksudku bertiga dengan _foie grass._

"Jadi... Pertama. Kamu harus berdiri tegak di samping majikanmu sambil membawa serbet. Lalu melayaninya. Dekatkan piringnya ke majikan. Lalu tuangkan minumannya setelah ia makan, atau kalau-kalau ia tersedak, cepat tanggap dan segeralah beri ia minum," Jelas Edward panjang lebar.

"Manja amat sih," Gerutuku. Edward memberiku tatapan tajam, "Bukan gitu. Ini memang udah _rule _nya bangsawan, tahu." Balas Edward dengan ketus.

"_Oui, oui. Alors?"_

"Setelah dia selesai makan, berilah majikanmu lap, pokoknya untuk bersih-bersih kalo kalo ada sisa makanan di wajahnya. Habis itu, ambil lagi lapnya, dan persilakan majikan untuk berlalu. Nanti yang beresin peralatan makannya itu _House maid, _bukan maid pribadi kayak kamu." Aku pun mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Enak banget yah jadi bangsawan itu. Udah makan dijamin enak, tinggal makan doang. Kalo ada apa-apa yang di marahin pelayannya. Hih.

Entah kenapa raut wajah Edward seperti tidak yakin denganku.

"_Que?" _

"Kok kamu nggak meyakinkan banget sih. Sini, gue praktekin deh!" Edward terdengar kesal. Ap.. Apa maksudnya praktek itu?

"_Mademoiselle Maylene, makan malam anda hari ini adalah foie grass. Silakan dinikmati,"_

Edward sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum kepadaku, mempersilakan aku duduk di kursi kerjanya, dengan _foie grass_-ku terhidang di atas meja kerjanya. Eh? Jadi ceritanya aku yang bangsawan, nih?

"_Merci beaucoup,_" Aku berusaha menghayati peranku (?) dengan sebaik-baiknya. Jarang-jarang nih dapet _special service _dari bangsawan, hehehe.

Selama aku makan, Edward tak henti-hentinya mengomeliku soal cara makanku yang katanya kurang sopan lah, berisik lah. Lalu menyelipkan tips-tips melayani majikan. Iya, iya, berisik sekali majikanku ini. Padahal aku sedang menikmati masa-masa indah.

"_Monsieur Edward, _Apakah anda mau saya terus berceloteh mengoreksi kesalahan anda saat anda makan?" Tanyaku dengan wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin. Yes! Dia langsung diam dan berlaku layaknya _butler._

Beberapa menit kemudian, surga kecilku ini pun berakhir.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah bisa melayaniku dengan baik, harusnya. Memang Sebastian tidak mengajarimu soal tata krama ini, hah? Aku jadi..."

"_Pardon, Monsieur Edward! _Saya terlambat mengajari Maylene tentang tata krama pelayan."

Astaga.. Jadi dia dengar? Semoga yang bagian aku dilayani seperti bangsawan itu?

Sama sepertiku, Edward pun ikut bengong. Sebenarnya sih, membeku sok keren gitu (atau memang keren?) Tapi karena aku ingin membuat Edward tidak lebih keren dari Sebastian!

Sebastian menghampiri Edward sambil membungkuk, "Anda sampai harus mengajari Maylene secara privat, ya?"

Edward gelagapan. Ekspresiku nggak tau lagi deh kayak apa.

"Ak.. Iya!" Edward mendapatkan lagi kewibawaannya, "Ini semua gara-gara kamu yang tidak secepatnya mengajari pelayan ini! Kau harus mengajari dia sampai tata krama dan kemampuannya sempurna! Kalau bisa 24 jam!"

HEEEE? 24 JAM? Be.. Bersama Sebastian...

Edward melirik ke arahku. Oh! Oh! Setelah ini aku benar-benar harus berterimakasih padanya!

"_Oui, monsieur. Venir avec moi, Maylene._" Di luar dugaan! Sebastian tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku, seperti mengajakku dansa! Eh, eh, aku harus ngapain nih?

Duk.

"Sana, Sebastian sudah menawarkan bantuan. Belajar yang cepat, supaya aku tidak kehilanganmu." Bisik Edward setelah mendorong punggungku ke depan.

Saat aku melihat ke belakang, Edward sedang memalingkan wajahnya ke arah piano. Mengacuhkanku. Membiarkanku dibawa pergi oleh Sebastian.

.

Kami sedang berjalan di koridor.

"Dadaku sesak, deh. Dari tadi."

Sebastian membalikkan badannya ke arahku dengan cepat.

"Ah! Tidak! Mu.. Mungkin seragamnya cuma agak sempit.."

Sebastian tersenyum, "Coba sini, "

Ia mendekat ke arahku, makin mendekat, makin mendekat...

"Hmm.. Aku rasa memang kesempitan. Ukuranmu cukup besar juga, soalnya, Maylene."

Wajahnya sangat dekat denganku.. Cuma beberapa sentimeter...

"Sebastien, "

"_Que—!"_

Aku pun menghapus jarak itu.

"_Je t'aime, Sebastien..."_

.

.

.

MAAF AKU KELAMAAN UPDAAATEEE!

Hyaaaa... Aku punya banyak deadline fic lain serta urusan sekolah yang nggak sedikit :')

Maaf, maaf! Aku gak akan curcol lagi di sini :")

Oke, at least, Let review~~

It'll give me spirit to continued this fic early~~


End file.
